AK-47
$4,200 (Purchased in Las Venturas) $4,200 (GTA Liberty City Stories & GTA Vice City Stories) $3,150 (Phil's Shooting Range discount; GTA Vice City Stories) $3,500 (GTA IV, TLAD & TBoGT) $2,450 (Gun van) $2,500 (GTA Chinatown Wars) $1,400 (GTA V) $1,260 (Bronze medal discount) $1,190 (Silver medal discount) $1,050 (Gold medal discount) $8,550 (GTA Online) |unlock = Last Requests (GTA III) Lure (GTA San Andreas) Driving Mr Leone (GTA Liberty City Stories) From Zero to Hero (GTA Vice City Stories) Deconstruction for Beginners (GTA IV) Street of Rage (GTA Chinatown Wars) Franklin and Lamar (GTA V) Rank 24 (GTA Online) |related = Ruger Zastava M70AB2 Compact Rifle |variants = Assault Rifle Mk II |origin = Russian (GTA III, GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories, GTA IV, EFLC & GTA Chinatown Wars) U.S.A. (GTA V) |caliber = 7.62mm (GTA V) |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Generic (3D Universe & GTA IV) Rifle (GTA V) |anim = Gun Large (HD Universe) |flags = }} ---- }} |filename = AK47 (3D Universe & GTA IV) ASSAULTRIFLE (GTA V) ASLTRIFLE (GTA V, Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = Gangsters/Criminals (All games) Law enforcement (GTA V only) Military (GTA V only) |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Assault Rifle is a weapon that appeared in every Grand Theft Auto since Grand Theft Auto III, except Grand Theft Auto: Vice City where it was cut during the development of the game. In all of its appearances, it has been based on the or a variant of this weapon. In Grand Theft Auto V, the weapon is manufactured by Shrewsbury. Design Though the Assault Rifle had several changes over the course of the games, it retained most of its characteristics, including the detailing of the barrel and the sight placed right at the end of it. The main shape of the trigger group remained the same and the curved magazine was one of its distinctive features. As for its general reception, the Assault Rifle was always the cheapest and most traditional assault rifle of every game, as opposed to the more contemporary and expensive Carbine Rifle, as well as being a common sight in the hands of many gangs in the later missions throughout the games. 3D Universe Though it seems to be identical in each game, certain features make every AK-47 based on different models. *The Grand Theft Auto III rendition is based on the , an Italian AK replica chambered in the low-caliber .22 LR cartridge. It is mostly accurate, but appears smaller than it should be. *The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition is a , a Chinese clone of the original AK-47. It is often used in Gang Warfare by rival members. The model is significantly larger than it should be, being two-thirds as long as Carl Johnson's height. *The Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition shows an original AK-47, and is accurate both by size and look. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is the only game in the 3D and HD universes not to feature an AK-47, which was cut and replaced by the Ruger. However, the weapon model and textures still remain in the game files (ak47.dff and ak47.txd). These files contain the same texture and model as the GTA III variant and it seems the developers were planning to reuse the GTA III model. Additionally, a differently modeled AK-47 (specifically a Norinco Type 56, similar to the GTA San Andreas version) can be seen among other weapons on the shelves/racks inside Ammu-Nation. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition is an accurate representation of the AK-47 in size, look, magazine size and overall performance. The rifle gains a wooden trigger grip and since its appearance in the HD Universe, it is named Assault Rifle. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition appears to be a regular AK-47. The upper handguard of the weapon has been removed, revealing the gas tube. These details are shown when it is found in a Dustbin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The model of the Assault Rifle in Grand Theft Auto V is a Norinco Type 56-2, which is basically a Chinese version of the AK-47 fitted with a side folding stock. It no longer features wooden detailings and features Picatinny Rails for attachments. Performance 3D Universe In general, the AK-47 is an all-around powerful weapon, dealing considerable damage and having a good rate of fire. A headshot will always behead normal targets. It does, however, suffer from tremendous recoil and accuracy problems at long range. Furthermore, despite firing 7.62mm rounds in reality, the AK in the 3D Universe is generally less powerful than the M4 / M16. In Grand Theft Auto III, the AK-47 behaves rather differently from later games, as it is depicted with a very high rate of fire but low damage, similarly to the MAC-10 featured in later games. Unlike the M16 (and unlike the Ruger from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City), it cannot be aimed in first person. It has lower recoil than the M16, but other than that it is outclassed by it, as the M16 deals way more damage and has a much higher fire rate than it, as well as having double the AK's magazine capacity. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the AK-47 has a lowered rate of fire, but deals more damage than its GTA III counterpart. It is as powerful as the M4, but the latter remains superior to it since it has a 50-round magazine as opposed to the AK's 30, as well as better accuracy. However, the AK-47's weapon skill increases faster than most other weapons. By inspecting the ar_stats.dat file, it can be verified that the AK-47 gains 3 skill points per bullet that hits a legitimate target. The only comparable guns are the Silenced 9mm and the Desert Eagle, which gain 5 and 3 points per bullet respectively. The pistols, however, have a much slower rate of fire. Likewise, the AK-47's main competitors, the MP5 and M4, gain 1.5 and 2 points per bullet fired. For reference, 1000 skill points are required to reach the 'Hitman' level. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the AK-47 serves as a counterpart to the Ruger from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. As such, it has the same damage and firing sound as it, but has an increased rate of fire matching that of the M4, though it is still slightly less powerful than the M4. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Like almost all other guns, this weapon ensures a 1 headshot kill in single player and in multiplayer, a 2 headshot kill. The Assault Rifle has greater power, in contrast to the Carbine Rifle's greater accuracy. The extra firepower is not much in comparison to the Carbine Rifle and is not required since a single headshot from any weapon will kill any enemy. The Assault Rifle in GTA IV strangely has two reload animations. When Niko is standing while reloading, he will cock the gun with his left hand, but when he is crouching while reloading, he will take "out" the magazine, puts "another" one in and cocks the gun. It is unknown why two reloading animations are present. These two reloading animations are also present with the Carbine Rifle and the Assault Shotgun. GTA IV Overview |file_fire_rate = 133 |file_range = 65 / 213 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = 2066 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = 1-3/8 |observed_fire_rate = 450 RPM 400 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round standard magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 1 second (Standing) 2.07 seconds (Crouched) }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Assault Rifle is weaker than the Carbine Rifle. It also has less accuracy and fire rate than the aforementioned weapon, resulting in a low efficiency weapon. At early stages of the game, the Assault Rifle proves to be useful for long-range assaults and performs better than handguns and submachine guns, but at later stages, it is easily outclassed by other assault rifles. The weapon by default has a 30-round magazine, which can be replaced with a 60-round magazine. In Grand Theft Auto Online, as of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, it can be further upgraded with a 100-round drum magazine, which offers as much supression fire as an MG with "Extended Clip" or a Combat MG with "Default Clip", at the cost of a slightly increased reload time. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.158 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 380 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round standard magazine 60-round standard magazine (Extended magazine) 100-round drum magazine (Drum Magazine) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = AssaultRifle-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. :* These Tints can also be unlocked by bringing the Assault Rifle to any Weapon Workshop. Image Gallery In-game model AK-47-GTA3.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'' and Grand Theft Auto: Advance. AssRifl_GTAA.png|The Assault Rifle on the Ammu-Nation's stock (GTA Advance) Sprites_Ak47_GTAA.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' sprites. AK-47-GTAVC.png|The unused AK-47 found in the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City game files. Note that it uses the same textures from GTA III. AK-47-GTASA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. AK-47-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. AK-47-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. AssaultRifle-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Assault Rifle on Rockstar Games Social Club. (Grand Theft Auto V) HUD icon AK-47-GTA3-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III''. AK47-GTA3-PS2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'' (PS2 Version) AK-47-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. Unused GTA III model icon. AK-47-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. AssaultRifle-GTAA-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto Advance''. AK-47-GTALCS-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. AK47-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. AK-47-GTA4-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. Ak47-GTACW-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' AssaultRifle-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. AssaultRifle-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View AK47-GTAV-Holding.png|Holding. AK47-GTAV-Aiming.png|Aiming. AK47-GTAV-Sights.png|Down the sights. AK47-GTAV-Reloading.png|Reloading. AK47-GTAV-ReloadingDrumMagazine.png|Reloading (Drum Magazine) AssaultRifleYALF-GTAV.png|Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish on the Assault Rifle. Screenshots Claude-GTAIII-AK47.jpg|Claude firing the Assault Rifle in Grand Theft Auto III. AK-GTASA-AmmuNation.jpg|Buying an Assault Rifle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Toni-GTALCS-FiringAK47.jpg|Toni Cipriani firing the Assault Rifle in GTA Liberty City Stories. AssaultRifle-GTAIV-Niko.jpg|Niko Bellic wielding the Assault Rifle in GTA IV. NikoArtwork-GTAIV.PNG|A mobster with an AK-47. Protagnist-GTAV.png|Michael De Santa holding a customized Assault Rifle in Grand Theft Auto V, during The Jewel Store Job. AssaultRifle-GTAV-Franklin.jpg|Franklin Clinton with an Assault Rifle. AssaultRifle-GTAV-AmmuNation.jpg|The Assault Rifle at Ammu-Nation. AssaultRifle-GTAV-WeaponDisassembly.png|'Assault Rifle' striped apart poster at Ammu-Nation in GTA V. AssaultRifle-GTAOnline-Crate.png|A crate of unloaded Assault Rifles in a GTA Online character's office. Notice the green tint. Screenshots PhilCassidy-GTAVC-artwork.jpg|Phil Cassidy holding an AK-47 in his artwork in Grand Theft Auto Vice City. GroveStreet-GTASA-GangMemberArtwork.jpg|A GSF member with an AK-47. AssaultRifle-GTAV-JewelStoreArtwork.jpg|'Assault Rifle' artwork in the aforementioned mission. Preparation-GTAV.jpg|Michael and Franklin preparing their Assault Rifles. TheDesertArtwork-GTAV.jpg|The Assault Rifle in the hands of Trevor. This one appears to lack a stock. SniperArtwork-GTAO.jpg|A target using an Assault Rifle. PlayersArtwork-GTAO.jpg|A character firing an Assault Rifle. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Saint Mark's, Portland Island - In a secluded area behind Cipriani's Ristorante. From Cipriani's Ristorante, use the sidewalk on the south side of the block and head east. Proceed up the hill until you reach a driveway that cuts across the block. Go onto the driveway then turn west. Go to either the north or south side of this building and continue west along the ledge. Go around the corner and proceed to the middle of the block. You should see a ramp leading down into the secluded area. The weapon icon is in the corner near the ramp and next to a body armor icon. *Trenton, Portland Island - On top of Liberty Pharmaceuticals (behind the large sign) near an adrenaline icon, a health icon, and a body armor icon. Jump from the elevated tracks near the northeast side of the large complex to access. *Fort Staunton, Staunton Island - Tucked beside a construction trailer underneath some ruins north of the sharp angled turn in the northeast part of the construction zone. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Last Requests ($3,000). *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - At the southeast side of the building southeast of Liberty Cathedral (and next to a body armor icon). *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - In the parking area on the west side of Punk Noodles. *Safehouses - Spawn at each safehouse after collecting 70 Hidden Packages. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $3,000 *Spawn at each safehouse after collecting 70 Hidden Packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Ganton, Los Santos - At the Johnson House after spraying over all 100 Gang Tags. *Mulholland, Los Santos - Behind Roboi's Food Mart. *Vinewood, Los Santos - At the movie studios, behind the westernmost studio. *Ocean Docks, Los Santos - In the warehouse which you have to enter in the mission Gray Imports for C.R.A.S.H., the weapon is located behind the stairs in the first floor. *Blueberry, Red County - Around the premises of the FleischBerg factory. *Foster Valley, San Fierro - Behind a big rock at the large atrium. *Downtown, San Fierro - On the helipad of the SFPD headquarters (only if not picked up during Toreno's Last Flight). *Bone County - Behind a trailer park near Valle Ocultado and Las Payasadas. *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - At the roof of a Casino enclosed by two walls. (Requires Jetpack or Helicopter). *Redsands West, Las Venturas - In an apartment complex east of the Redsands West Safehouse, surrounded by bushes. *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $3500 after completion of Lure. *Used by the San Fierro Triads. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Red Light District, Portland Island - On a roof to the left of Paulie's Revue Bar. Run to the back of the club, go up the stairs and start walking towards the water tower and jump on that roof when you're close enough. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completing the mission Driving Mr. Leone. ($4,200) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Downtown - On the roof of the VCPD police station. The roof is accessible by using a helicopter or using the set of stairs on the alleyway where an Enforcer and PCJ-600 are parked. *Ocean Beach - On the roof accessible by a set of stairs at the long alleyway going behind Ocean Drive. The roof is north of the Patrol Invest Group's headquarter and a rampage is also available on that very roof. *Ocean Beach - Available to purchase from Ammu-Nation for $4200 ($3150 if the player completed Phil's Shooting Range) after the mission From Zero to Hero. *Sharks - Killing them during an empire attack will cause them to drop their gun. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' General *It can be purchased from the Underground Gun Shops for $3,500 and each additional magazine costs $80. *It can also be purchased from Little Jacob/Terry Thorpe/Armando Torres for $2,450 with each additional magazine costing $55. *In multiplayer, it is the starting weapon when the weapons are set to "assault rifles". Dukes *East Island City - Can be found on the roof of Silverback Studios. The player can reach the roof by jumping to it from the East Borough Bridge. Bohan *Industrial - Can be found on a catwalk of a defunct manufacturing structure behind the abandoned warehouse the player rescues Roman during the mission Hostile Negotiation. Algonquin *Castle Gardens - Can be found on the roof of the large brick structure near the fountain, where you meet Francis McReary for the mission Lure. *Colony Island - Can be found within one of the far rooms of the old hospital on the south side of the island. The hospital is the same from the mission The Snow Storm. 'Alderney City, State of Alderney ' *Acter - Can be found in the large courtyard off Farnsworth Rd where you execute the mission Liquidize the Assets. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Available to buy from AmmuNation.net for $3,000 after the mission Street of Rage. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Franklin can get one during The Long Stretch mission. *Michael uses one equipped with suppressor to break the cabinets in The Jewel Store Job if smart approach is chosen. *Trevor uses one to kill The Lost MC members during Nervous Ron while on the wing of Ron's Cuban 800. *Available at Ammu-Nation for $1,400. *Easily acquired by killing gang members. *Found at several places underwater. *Road Fork, Vinewood Hills - At the road traffic island, next to some palm trees. *Southwest of Grand Senora Desert - near the entrance to the SCW (Stoner Cement Works). *Blaine County - northmost point of Paleto Bay, at the top of the small hill, next to a trashcan and a bench. *Raton Canyon (see the map) *East entrance of the Fort Zancudo, behind a security booth. *Ace Jones Drive, Vinewood Hills - inside a gazebo in the corner of a large orange mansion. *Merryweather Security guards use it during The Merryweather Heist and The Third Way. *Benny uses an Assault Rifle when provoked in his shop. *Used by the military inside Fort Zancudo. *Used by the San Andreas State Prison Authority inside Bolingbroke Penitentiary. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *There is an artwork of a Grove Street gang member holding an Assault Rifle over his shoulder; oddly enough, the gun does not seem to have a trigger, which would render it useless. This can also be seen on the in-game model, which also appears to lack a trigger. *Judging by the HUD icon, the AK-47 might have lacked a stock at one point during development. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *For some reason, when the player shoots the Assault Rifle, Niko will have his mouth open like he was screaming or shouting. *At 0:42 in the Looking for that Special Someone trailer, Niko is seen firing a Zastava M70AB2, a Yugoslavian variant of the Soviet AKMS. It was planned to appear as the Assault Rifle, but was replaced by the AK-47 in the final version. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The extended magazine for the Assault Rifle is modeled after a 40-round magazine, in contrast to the in-game 60-round capacity. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Unusable Assault Rifles can be seen inside crates of Offices, some gun lockers and inside the RM-10 Bombushka and Volatol bomber aircraft. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the enhanced version, the weapon had a bug resulting in the rate of fire increasing to that of a Minigun. This glitch occurred when the player was in first-person-view and aimed down the sights. This has since been patched. Navigation }}de:AK-47 es:AK-47 fr:AK-47 it:AK-47 pl:AK-47 pt:AK-47 ru:АК-47 fi:AK-47 uk:АК-47 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Shrewsbury